Some Italians LOVE Sex (GerPruIta)
by Misery Dane
Summary: A second side to 'Not all Italians like sex' but this isn't Lovino. This is Feliciano's side of the story and how he got to where he is in this three-way relationship. How does he deal with two Germans trying to posses him? Well, go ahead and read this great Poly relationship. Multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! This is the other side of my Not All Italians Like Sex fanfic, the side with Feli and the Beilschmidt brothers. Since it was rather a popular thing when it was mentioned and a few people wanted Mpreg in it? I am still judging wheather or not of course, but lets start here shall we? Have fun with it!**

* * *

It all started with that one kiss didn't it? That's how this all happened. Feliciano hummed thinking about his first time, it was so odd to him then but now it just seem like he couldn't live without it. Even then, it wasn't any different, thinking back he was just making lunch then. Humming and dancing around after he had finished his training for Ludwig earlier. He was making a lot, and who wouldn't when your sharing it with two neat freaks of big Germans like he was? You always made a lot of food since he never got how much he wanted out of his. Gilbert would always steal off his plate in a casual way. So he was dancing and humming unaware to the fact since he had just finished training his clothes has clung to his body in a way that when both brothers walked in, faces turned bright red. The difference was one had a smirk knowing exactly what to do, the other... lacked as much knowledge at the point as it had all slipped his mind.

Up until then, Felicano had been dating the younger brother. It was only normal with the amount of time they spent together, people always said they where dating before they knew it. Had they? He didn't know, all he knew was that when he looked over his shoulder he noticed their red faced and raised a brow being so so innocent at the moment to anything. Not aware the way his pants clung to him looking ever so perfect. "'ey felicakes?" Gilbert spoke up first. "What's for lunch?" the albino asked, eyes only going lower and lower from his face. Ludwig would hit him upside the head if he wasn't distracted by his whole image, who knew when he breathed that curl moved, just lightly bouncing forever on the side of his head if only he could-"Oh just pasta and wurst." Feli giggled as usual. "I bet..." again the smirk never left his face. Nor his red eyes leave Feliciano's waist or chest taking a step closer.

This was the point where the other brother HAD to snap out of it and glared to whom he glared and got closer to get a hug from Feliciano who did it happily giggling his 've's' out again. "Not yours, East." The blonde shook his head. Gilbert pouted a moment. "I think he should decide that." He stood a little closer now. Feli blinked between the two of them and looked at smiled happily. "Decide what?" He asked. Ludwig shook his head and sighed, he was TO innocent honestly. "He wants to screw you, Feli." he said and Feliciano's face went red and eyes went wide. "o-oh..." he mumbled and held onto Ludwig's hand. "I'm sorry... I promised to give myself to Luddy." he smiled softly. Gilbert's smirk faltered a little. "Then could I have a kiss?" he asked. Feliciano thought a moment and nodded. "If he don't mind~?" he looked to his boyfriend, who nodded.

Feliciano smiled as Gilbert and cupped his face going in for a kiss slowly and soft as their lips finally met. Something about it felt sweet, like when Feliciano got kisses on the rare occasion he did of course. That burning feeling in his chest went off and he suddenly wanted to kiss more, not some soft peck like it felt like it was going to be. So he deepened it best he could but was still holding Ludwig's hands. Who watched and blushed looking away after a moment, not wanting to be thinking the things he knew Gilbert and himself where. Maybe if Feli was more experienced but he wasn't and was it really best to have someone who thought of it as something so special to give it away to not one but two of them? When he looked back they where still kissing, almost making out at this point but Feli was hesitate to part his lips.

Ludwig pulled Gilbert back. "I think that's enough." he huffed. But before Gilbert could complain Feliciano whimpered and pouted. "Awe! I was having fun." he pouted. Ludwig's rolled those icy eyes of his and kissed Felicano deeply and loving, more so then Gilbert could get away with for sure. Feli had the same reacted as he did with Gilbert, his chest tightening and fluttering all at once, wanting more as he kissed back and deeply. The only difference in the feeling to the Italian between the two's kisses was the fact he could wrap arms around Ludwig and with Gilbert all they had contact with each other was their faces when lips locked. When Ludwig did pull back he looked to his brother. "I suppose he can join when the time comes." he rolled his eyes as Feli hugged him and Gilbert did his usual self confidence booster 'awesome me' thing. Feliciano giggled and thanked him and kissed him all over. "Grazie~" He thanked over and over.

"Just, don't forget what you wanted." Ludwig reminded and sighed thinking about the possibility of this. When the time came? why did he have to say it like _that_ it made it sound like they where waiting. Which was true... but for different reasons then it sounded. Feli wanted to wait until he was married, or ready before then if he had been lucky. And Ludwig himself, he didn't have much more experience then his boyfriend. Only once, and he had to be lead how to. It was weird and awkward and he hated thinking about it. But thinking about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Feliciano he knew he didn't care if he would be flustered, he'd likely be there too. He got to lost in his thoughts and by the time he got out of thinking about how to cope Gilbert was already trying to make out with Feliciano again and had to pull him off.

Feliciano felt so wonderful as he was pulled away from Gilbert for a second time and he pouted cutely. Then flashed a smile kissing Ludwig quick. "Sorry~ I'll make it even 'kay?" he offered and smiled sweetly. Ludwig sighed and just hugged him. "Just go save your lunch." he mumbled and Feliciano's eyes widened suddenly remembering the forgotten food and how it was starting to burn. He pulled from the kiss to run off but kissed his cheek before going off. "Not my pasta!" he shouted running away. Gilbert chuckled to himself and grinned to his brother watching him. "This'll be fun huh?" He asked.

Yup, that was how that started... All that one kiss. It was like a spell was put on Feliciano and he fell for it willingly. And now look at them, it had gone a lot further then a simple kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys didn't think the first chapter would be that popular! But then again it is a rare three-way and there is smut later so that does make sense. Anyway! Thanks! I'll keep this one up and the Spamano part to that too! Once again I'm asking for this one if you want feli to get knocked up by either of these guys! Write a review in the bottom to put in your vote! Sooo enjoy~**

* * *

A few days after that first kiss and Feli was still hooked on both of them, it had been hard thinking it over. You were only supposed to have one true love, so which? Did he just like kissing Gilbert or him in general? He had all these questions and it was starting to weight him down, more and more guilt going through his system. He only seemed to forget it when one of them was there. It worked better with Ludwig since he made him forget then with gilbert, who just kept asking when they're 'awesome date was'. He kind of felt like a Mary sue at this point both of them wanting him but wasn't sure which one he wanted. He couldn't have both. Then over dinner it hit him. Hell yeah he could! He could have both if he asked. Of course him being Feliciano he had let this revelation out vocally when he didn't mean too. So now Ludwig was coughing as he heard him say those words. "I can love both of them as long as they think its fine!"

He knew it was going to be a while until Feliciano had gotten what the offer for his older brother to join them meant he didn't mind. But the sudden outburst caught him off guard for sure. 'At least he wasn't as dense as usual.' he said to himself shaking his head quick and sitting up straight. "Ja, I already said it was fine." Ludwig nodded. Feliciano blinked and tilting his head thinking a moment than went right red as he sat across from the two. "O-Oh... oops." he laughed it off and went back to eating. Gilbert nodded. "So when can we go on our awesome first date together?" He asked grinning cockily as usual "I've been asking you keep pushing it off." He looked to his brother who shrugged. "I'll check my calendar, to see what we have after dinner. But I think we're free one Friday evening." Feliciano blinked. "Oh your coming to? Yay!" He giggled and ate.

Gilbert pouted. "What's wrong with being alone with the awesome me?" He asked as Feliciano shook his head. "It's just, I like kissing you too much. I'm used to it with Luddy and he doesn't let me in public because it doesn't give the right idea. So I'm a little afraid we'll start making out if he's not there to remind us." He explained and both faces turned scarlet as everyone kept eating. Feliciano hummed eating with a bright smile on his face of course; it was odd not to see him with anything else. It was that smile both brothers fell in love with him. That, and the breath of life he gives when he's around making everything lighter. At least that's how it seemed. After dinner, Ludwig washed dishes while Feliciano dried and Gilbert put it away. It was the most effective the way Ludwig saw it. Feliciano just wanted it done so they could watch a football game (soccer for North America) it was Spain Vs Italy so he was ready to watch his team kick the Spanish's ass!

After the dishes where done and Feliciano dragged the other two to the couch to watch the game he smiled sitting between them. He felt safer that way but no one really noticed the storm gathering outside. Well, Gilbert had and was holding Feliciano's hand trying his best to ignore it. He had a fear of thunder so as long as that didn't happen he could enjoy being fed popcorn with his two new 'boyfriends' at least that was what he was calling them! Because he was so awesome he got two! Even if one was his brother, he over looked it. But the storm outside just kept getting worse and worse and suddenly all the electronics went out. This made both Gilbert and Feliciano jump a little and both held onto Ludwig who rolled his eyes as usual

He acted like he didn't care but he honestly did worry for the two. "It was just the storm likely knocking out the power." He explained trying to calm them down but both his brother and his boyfriend just whimpered still being scared. "I'll get a candle lit if you two let me go." He said something softer about his voice. Feliciano slowly let him go and hugged Gilbert instead so he could to the same and Ludwig could go get light in the fairly big house. Once Gilbert did let him go and attached himself to Feliciano, Ludwig did so get the candles and even lit the fireplace in the other room before he came back. But this took a few minutes and Gilbert was trying to curl up into Feliciano being utterly scared of storms like this.

Feliciano was trying his best to comfort his... could he say boyfriend now? Yeah, let's go with boyfriend. He did his best to comfort his new boyfriend until Ludwig for back with light for them to feel better with. But then heard a crack of a fire in their fireplace "H-hey," He smiled and nuzzled Gilbert's starlight white hair. "Sounds like a fire! W-We could have s'mores" He grinned trying to keep their minds off the thunder going on. Booming in the background but it was different now; there was a fire in their hearth. It would be fine. Gilbert looked up a moment and listened hearing the same thing and laughed trying to seem alright. "J-Ja! We should sleep in front of it and have marshmallows like old times."

Only a few more minutes went by before Ludwig walked back into the room with a candle to help show the way. "Everything is fine now." He said and offered his hand to the two smiling softly. Ludwig really could be comforting when he needed to be. Gilbert got up, again trying his best to still seeing 'awesome' Feliciano held his hand and walked to Ludwig and hugged him quick, kissing his cheek before they were lead to the other room. Feliciano smiled brightly as they got into the room. The fire going strong, candles laying around with blankets and pillows a safe distance from the fire but close enough to stay warm. "Wow!" he smiled brightly. "Grazie! This is so pretty!" Ludwig nodded and was glad the room wasn't bright enough to show he was blushing pretty brightly. Gilbert knew though and laughed a little. "Ja! Good job west."

The rest of the night from then was mostly cuddling in front of the fire and sipping cocoa and thanking Ludwig. And of course lots of kisses, because that is always important. Feliciano giggled when they both where fighting over kissing him, it was funny that they were so competitive when he loved them equally at this point. So in the end they ended up both kissing at his neck so it was equal. It made sense. Just like the fact that Feliciano fell asleep about 2 hours into the cuddle fest followed by Ludwig then Gilbert. It had been a tiring day but it was great. The three couldn't think a more perfect first date even if they had been scared the first part and even if there wasn't any s'mores.


End file.
